Nuestra Batalla
by Yiuuji Kazama
Summary: Un dia de entrenamiento en el bosque y la aparición de una antigua enemiga solo traerá problemas
1. El entrenamiento y la amenaza del pasado

_*Se suponía que hoy era mi día libre y planeaba descansar o salir a pasear con las chicas y taka pero…._

 _Sefia: vamos amo ya casi llegamos! –sigue caminando-_

 _de alguna forma termine siendo arrastrado por sefia hacia algún lado del bosque….*_

 _Yiuuji: podrías explicarme de nuevo por que estamos tan adentro del bosque y porque querías que viniera yo exactamente?_

 _Sefia: la otra noche prometiste que me ayudarías con mi entrenamiento hoy, acaso lo olvidaste?_

 _Yiuuji: La otra noche?  
hmm...–pensé ¿cuándo hice tal promesa?, entonces recordé la fiesta que hicimos por derrotar a cardes-…ah! esa noche_

 _Sefia: bien ahora que lo recuerdas deja de quejarte y sigue caminando que ya falta poco para que lleguemos_

 _Yiuuji: está bien está bien–suspire y continúe caminando tras ella-_

 _-desde que evoluciono a su forma de seis estrellas comenzó a entrenar mucho más que antes al punto que casi todas las mañanas y las tardes tenía una sesión extensa de entrenamiento-_

 _Sefia: Llegamos! –deteniéndose en un claro del bosque bajo su mochila y la puso contra un árbol-_

 _Yiuuji: conozco este lugar, aquí hicimos un campamento una vez, acaso lo usas para entrenar todos los días?_

 _Sefia: así es, me gusto este lugar desde aquella vez, está cerca de un lago y de algunas cuevas que pueden servir como refugio en caso de tormentas fuertes_

 _Yiuuji: bueno en eso tienes razón –me quite la gran mochila de la espalda y la deje contra el árbol-_

 _Sefia: espero estés listo, mi sesión es bastante extenuante –haciendo calentamientos-_

 _Yiuuji: pues…..después de verte todos los días llegando sobre el tesoro de cristal de ivris sin fuerzas para caminar me doy una idea –armando su tienda-_

 _Sefia: antes de comenzar a entrenar tal vez deberíamos armar las tiendas -fue hacia su mochila y comenzó a sacar la tienda-_

 _Yiuuji: pierdes tiempo yo ya termine la mía –la tienda estaba perfectamente armada-_

 _Sefia: en qué segundo la armaste! -se dio la vuelta dejando caer la tienda al piso-_

 _Yiuuji: mientras te estirabas y hablabas –estaba acomodando la bolsa de dormir dentro de la tienda-_

 _Sefia: Podrías haberme dicho algo!  
c-como sea, en cuanto termine de montar la mía empezaremos a entrenar mientras tanto ve y trae leña para la noche_

 _Yiuuji: está bien -Tome el hacha y salí del campamento- -mientras cortaba leña pensé en pescar para la cena- me ahorrare tiempo_

 _*media hora de pesca después*_

 _Yiuuji: bien con estos serán suficientes –me detuve por un segundo y pensé- olvide traer algo para llevar los peces_

 _*comenzaba a hacerse de noche*_

 _mejor dejo de perder el tiempo –me quite la playera y envolví los peces en ella- bien eso debería bastar –tome la leña y los peces y camine hacia el campamento-_

 _*De vuelta en el campamento*_

 _Sefia: bien por fin termine –suspira- las armas ya están ordenadas, ya hice la base para la fogata y mi bolsa de dormir ya está en la tienda_

 _Yiuuji: ya volví_

 _Sefia: bienvenido de vuel- porque estas sin playera?! –completamente roja-_

 _Yiuuji: pues pase cerca del lago y atrape algunos peces para comer, y porque me estas gritando?_

 _Sefia: solo vístete de nuevo!_

 _Yiuuji: me sigo preguntando por qué me gritas –poniéndose otra playera-_

 _*mientras sefia lo regañaba se hizo de noche*_

 _Sefia: por tu culpa perdimos tiempo y se hizo de noche –suspira-_

 _Yiuuji: porque es mi culpa?! -cocinando los peces en la fogata- solo cállate y come podremos entrenar mañana_

 _Sefia: pero yo quería empezar hoy!_

 _*mientras se quejaba tomo un pescado y se puso a comer*  
*1 hora más tarde*_

 _Yiuuji: bien, es hora de ir a dormir –apagando el fuego con agua- buenas noches –me fui a mi tienda-_

 _Sefia: Buenas noches –se mete a su tienda-_

 _Yiuuji: -se asoma- bien ya se fue a dormir –sale de la tienda- me pregunto si esta ves poder usar su arma –intentando hacer el menor ruido posible fui a la tienda de sefia y tome la espada sagrada- bien el levantarla no es ningún problema –se aleja del campamento– por aquí debería estar bien –me puse en posición- -trate de atacar una gran roca que estaba cerca- ha..! –de repente la espada se volvió increíblemente pesada y caí al suelo-_

 _*Mientras intentaba controlar la espada alguien lo observaba desde lejos*_

 _Sefia: -oculta entre unos árboles- realmente es un tonto –suspire- le dije muy bien que no volviera a tratar de utilizar mi espada, pero lo dejare estar por ahora quiero ver cuánto tardara en rendirse esta vez –me quede observándolo-_

 _Yiuuji: -jadeando- -deja caer la punta de la espada al piso- por qué demonios se vuelve tan pesada –jadea- debe haber una forma…-me quede pensando por un momento-_

 _Sefia: -suspira- se ve ridículo tal vez deba detenerlo ya_

 _*el viento soplaba con calma*_

 _Yiuuji: entonces intentare algo diferente –unas marcas extrañas comenzaron a aparecer en sus manos y siguieron hasta cubrir por completo los brazos-_

 _Sefia:...¿Qué son esas marcas?..._

 _Yiuuji: bien no parece haber ningún problema –tome la espada y volví a levantarla- -trate de atacar la roca de nuevo- ha...! –la espada se volvió pesada en ese instante- esta vez...no te lo permitiré!...-concentre toda mi fuerza en mis brazos y logre levantar la espada por completo- HA!...-ataque y la roca se partió a la mitad-_

 _*el ruido de la roca cayendo al piso se volvió un eco en el bosque-_

 _Sefia:...eso es imposible...-no podía creer lo que acababa de ver-_

 _Yiuuji: jajajajaja! –Me reí con fuerza- esta vez gane yo espada!  
jajaja...jaja...ja...-me desmaye-_

 _Sefia: -corrí hacia el- -me arrodille a su lado y lo examine-...así que te quedaste sin fuerzas solo por un ataque...-moví el cabello que estaba tapándole el rostro- y pensar que un tonto podría usar mi espada y aun mas lograr atacar algo con ella_

 _*el viento comenzaba a volverse frio*_

 _Sefia: será mejor volver –lo tome por los brazos y lo cargue-...como pesa!... –comencé a caminar hacia el campamento-...alfin!...–lo deje caer sobre su bolsa de dormir- mejor me voy rápido hace bastante frio –cerré la tienda de yiuuji y volví a la mía-  
*mientras Sefia regresaba a su tienda y su invocador dormía ninguno se dio cuenta de que algo desde alguna parte del bosque los había estado vigilando*_

 _?: …así que aquí es donde estabas…Sefia~…_

 _*al día siguiente*_

 _Sefia: vamos eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?!  
Esperaba más de mi invocador!_

 _Yiuuji: que –bloqueaba los ataques lo mejor que podía sin tener la posibilidad de atacar- esperabas que hiciera apenas se manejar la espada!_

 _Sefia: esa no es excusa! –ataque con más fuerza-_

 _Yiuuji: podrías almenos no atacar como si trataras matarme?! –empecé a correr por que ya no podía defenderme-_

 _Sefia: vuelve aquí! –lo persigue- no me obligues a sacar todas las espadas!_

 _Yiuuji: entonces si quieres matarme?!_

 _Sefia: deja de quejarte y detente!_

 _*En ese momento ambos se detuvieron*_

 _Yiuuji: lo sientes verdad?_

 _Sefia: si…este instinto asesino…no es de alguien o algo normal…estate alerta_

 _*de pronto un cuchillo salió disparado hacia el invocador*_

 _Yiuuji: que dem- -lo esquiva- -sangra de la mejilla- eso estuvo cerca_

 _Sefia: ese cuchillo…no puede ser…!  
RAPIDO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ!_

 _*Justo cuando Sefia grito una lluvia de cuchillos se dirigía hacia ellos*_

 _Yiuuji: -sin perder tiempo tire el arma y corrí hacia Sefia- -la cargue y comencé a correr hacia las cuevas-_

 _Sefia: POR QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTAS CARGANDO COMO SI FUERA UNA NOVIA IDIOTA! –empieza a golpearlo-_

 _Yiuuji: OYE PODRIAS DEJAR DE GOLPEARME?  
CREES QUE ES MOMENTO PARA UNA DE TUS ESCENAS DE VERGÜENZA?_

 _Sefia: BAJAME! –Sigue golpeándolo-_

 _Yiuuji: maldita sea –entre en una cueva- -la baja al piso- ya, listo_

 _Sefia: -se sacude el polvo- idiota_

 _Sefia: como sea tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes, si lo que nos ataco es lo que creo que es lo más probable es que no sobrevivamos_

 _Yiuuji: -mire mi hombro y vi que tenía clavado un cuchillo- en qué segundo me dio, espera esto es un kunai…lo que nos ataco fue Kikuri cierto?_

 _Sefia: como sabes ese nombre –sentí un escalofrió-_

 _Yiuuji: fui a la biblioteca de Randall e investigue sobre muchísimas unidades así sabré a quién invoco si es malo o bueno.  
Aún más importante, no se supone que ella estaba muerta?  
como es que puede atacarnos sin tener un invocador con ella?_

 _Sefia: se lo mismo que tu_

 _Yiuuji: ósea nada eh?_

 _Sefia: de cualquier modo, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes_

 _Yiuuji: -se asoma- las tiendas están destruidas, las armas no son importantes ahora mismo así que solo debemos escapar_

 _Sefia: entendido –me pare e hice que apareciera mi escudo y ropa de batalla- -tome mi espada y me pare a su lado-_

 _Yiuuji: de acuerdo –toma posición- andando –apenas puse un pie afuera de la cueva corrí tan rápido como podía con sefia a mi lado-_

 _Sefia: -corre al lado de el- -saca su espada-_ _-aparecen las otras 7-_

 _Yiuuji: -toma las mochilas- rápido salgamos de aquí_

 _Sefia: -en posición de ataque- algo está mal…-lo sujete y me tire al piso con el-_

 _*en ese momento miles de kunais pasaron sobre ellos destruyendo varios árboles*_

 _*de entre los arboles apareció una chica vestida con un kimono manchado de sangre y grandes alas que Lucian como guadañas y en su rostro una gran sonrisa*_

 _Kikuri: tanto tiempo Sefia~_


	2. Humano vs Demonio

_Sefia: Tu...no sé cómo es que lograste salir de aquel lugar_ _o como es que_ _me encontraste, pero no te dejare hacer lo que quieras como en aquellos días_ _-mirándola fijamente aliste mi espada y escudo-_

Kikuri: así le das la bienvenida a tu vieja amiga?  
yo que te extrañaba tanto, ni siquiera piensas darme un cumplido por mi nueva apariencia? -mientras decía eso lanzo una lluvia de kunais-

Sefia: -usando las espadas los desvie

 _todos- tú….como es que evolucionaste?..._ _–_ _frunció el ceño mientras la observaba detenidamente-_

Yiuuji: eso estuvo cerca –vi

 _los árboles de atrás ser destrozados por el ataque-_

Kikuri: quien es el ser insignificante que te acompaña?  
Espera! Déjame adivinar debe ser esa cosa que llaman ''Invocador'' cierto?

Sefia: -en silencio- -me mantuve

 _en guardia- eso no te importa_

Kikuri: oh vamos te hice una pregunta de manera educada –hizo puchero y lanzo un kunai-

Yiuuji: -lo desvié con la espada- dudo que sea de manera educada si atacas

Kikuri: a ti no te dirigí la palabra así que guarda silencio gusano insignificante

Yiuuji: que adorable

Sefia: ella siempre fue así pero es suficiente de charlas, como demonios saliste de ese lugar convida

Kikuri: pues~  
Un día simplemente apareció una puerta frente a mí y pase por ella y me encontraba en otro lugar, creo que ustedes le llaman ''Cámara de invocación'' había un humano que decía que le daba gusto conocerme y esperaba llevarse bien conmigo así que….lo asesine y me fui –se rio al decir todo eso-

Yiuuji: entonces…el asesinato de hace 4 meses…

Kikuri: esa fui yo -sonrió al decir eso-  
Su sangre era demasiado común para mi gusto pero era el primer humano que veía en eones, no podía ser exigente por lo menos me dio unos minutos de entretenimiento él y unas chicas a las que él llamaba unidades y también de su cadáver

 _obtuve una piedra blanca rara con la que evolucione_

Kikuri: pero admito que sus gritos eran hermosos –se sonrojaba mientras se tocaba las mejillas recordando lo que hizo-

Yiuuji: Sefia

 _podemos matar ya a esta loca?_

Sefia: teniendo en cuenta que ahora ella es muchísimo más fuerte que en aquel tiempo y aunque eres un humano con el poder de una unidad solo eres un tres estrellas, estas seguro de querer pelear sabiendo que posiblemente morirás?

Yiuuji: Realmente me subestimas mucho, solo dime si estas lista o no

Sefia: siempre lista –camine

 _y me_ _puse_ _a su lado-_

Kikuri: ya tienen ganas de morir? –jugando

 _con sus cuchillos-_

Yiuuji y Sefia: la única que morirá aquí serás tú –ambos tomaron posición de ataque-

Kikuri: Muy bien….entonces diviértanme! –comenzó a lanzar kunais a gran velocidad-

Sefia: -los desvié

 _todos usando las espadas-_

Yiuuji: -aparecí

 _atrás de Kikuri y la ataque-_

Kikuri: eso no funcionara –lo hizo retroceder de una patada al estómago-

Yiuuji: -toce- ahora Sefia!

Sefia: -la ataca y le da en la espalda- no te olvides de mí

Kikuri: eso no será sufici- *en ese momento las otras 7 espadas la atacaron desde Arriba* m-maldita seas

Yiuuji: -le clava su espada en el hombro- no olvides que esto no es

 _una pelea_ _uno contra uno_

Sefia y Yiuuji: esto es uno contra dos! *Ambos la atacaron tan rápido como podían*

Kikuri: Me canse -se teletransporta lejos de ambos- *su kimono estaba roto y su cuerpo lleno de cortes*

Yiuuji: logramos algo?

 _-jadea-_

Sefia: no…esto es solo el comienzo

Kikuri: y no tienes idea de cuan en lo correcto estas~

 _Yiuuji y Sefia: …! –se alejan-_

Kikuri: no estuvo mal, pero necesitaran algo mejor para acabar conmigo

Kikuri: Pero eh de admitir que ambos a la vez sería muy molesto, quisiera matarlos uno a la vez para poder disfrutar de su sangre y sus gritos tranquila y lentamente…..así que…..simplemente debo deshacerme de uno de los dos –de sus mangas salieron miles de kunai

 _y sonrió- Red Calamity Torrent_ _-lanzándolos hacia Sefia-_

Sefia: -me defendí lo mejor que pude pero la fuerza del ataque me hizo retroceder-

 _Kikuri: -aparece delante de ella y le da una patada al estomago-_

 _Sefia: -jadea tratando de recuperar el aliento-_

 _Kikuri: Me decepcionas esos fueron mis ataques mas débiles -la sujeta del cuello y la levanta- no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras en aquella época -la lanza hacia los arboles-_

 _Sefia: -jadea- si yo tambien hubiera evolucionado!_

 _Kikuri: -se acerca y la patea- ya no me diviertes -le clava un kunai bajo las costillas-_

 _Sefia: Kgh! -sujete el kunai y lo saque- AAHH!_

 _Kikuri: Espero el gusano me divierta más -se aleja-_

 _Sefia: NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO! -trate de levantarme pero la herida no me lo permitía-_

*mientras tanto en otro lado del bosque*

 _Yiuuji: necesito pensar en algo rápido -corría entre_ _los_ _arboles destrozados_ _buscándolas-_

Kikuri: descuida no podrás hacer nada~ -lo sujeta y golpea contra un arbol- se un buen gusano y no te muevas -tomo un kunai y comenzo a clavar sus manos y piernas al árbol-

 _Yiuuji: AAHH! –el grito se escuchó en todo el bosque-_

 _Sefia:...ese grito...-sentí un escalofrio- -ignorando mi herida me levante y salí corriendo-_

 _Kikuri: -comenzó a hacer cortes lentamente por todo su cuerpo- lo admitire gusano, tu sangre es hermosa~ -se sonrojaba mientras seguía cortando y clavando los kunais-_

 _Yiuuji: AAHH!_

 _*En ese momento llego al lugar y los vio*_

Sefia: Yiuuji! –salto hacia ella y comenzó a atacarla frenéticamente-  
COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO MALDITA PERRA!

 _–_ _no paraba de atacarla ni de gritar-_

Kikuri: ESO ES LO QUE QUERIA VER, CUANTO EXTRAÑABA ESA CARA QUE SOLO MUESTRA EL DESEO DE MATAR –esquivaba y se defendía de los ataques usando los kunais- SI TE PUSISTE ASI POR QUE LE HICE ESO, QUE CLASE DE CARA ME MOSTRARAS CUANDO TE DEJE EN EL PISO Y LO DESCUARTIZE LENTAMENTE?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sefia: NUNCA TE LO PERMITIRE –use

 _tanta fuerza que la mande_ _a volar contra unos árboles- -jadea- -va hacia el- -le saca los kunais-_

Yiuuji: AAHH! –Caí

 _al piso- -logre levantarme con dificultad-_

Sefia: vete de aquí, vete y no regreses...cuando acabe con ella volveré a casa...

Yiuuji: tú y yo sabemos que eso es solo una mentira –me

 _agache_ _y tomo mi_ _espada-_

Sefia: -lo abrase por la espalda-

Yiuuji: -gire un poco la cabeza y la mire- sefia?

Sefia: …por favor…vete…no quiero…–comencé a abrazarlo más fuerte mientras temblaba-

*era difícil de creer para el que sefia lo estuviera abrazando y que ella estuviera temblando*

Sefia:…vi miles de cadáveres a lo largo de mi vida…personas que yo quise…personas que confiaron en mi…personas a las cuales les prometí protegerlas…pero no pude hacerlo…así que por favor vete…no quiero ver el tuyo…te lo ruego vete de aquí…

Yiuuji: -me

 _di_ _la vuelta y la abrase-_ _lo siento pero soy un cabeza dura que si elige algo no da marcha atrás –le acaricie la cabeza-_

Sefia: -golpee

 _su pecho-…porque lo haces?...por qué piensas llegar a tanto por mí?...-lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos- CONTESTAME!_

Yiuuji: Lo hago porque esta vez –gire

 _repentinamente y con la espada desvíe los_ _kunais que se dirigían hacia nosotros- protegeré a alguien importante para mí –tome_ _posición de combate-_

Kikuri: quien lo diría el gusano aún puede moverse y pensé que eras un inútil que no podría ni parar mi ataque más débil

Yiuuji: pues te equivocas –comenzaron a aparecer las marcas en sus brazos y manos-

 _Sefia:...esas marcas de nuevo..._

Kikuri: lindos tatuajes, parece que eres un arrogante me divertiré

 _mucho –se rio- -salto al aire y preparo un ataque- si logras aguantar esto te reconoceré como un humano y no como un gusano inservible_ _-termino de hablar y dijo-_ _Grudge Massacre_

 _Yiuuji: -las marcas brillaron por un momento- -los kunais se detuvieron justo antes de tocarlos-_

Kikuri: solo piensas detenerlos?  
pensé que serias más divertido que eso gusano

Yiuuji: -hizo un tajo al aire y de repente todos los kunais salieron disparados hacia ella-

 _Sefia: pero que..._

 _Yiuuji:lo siento pero -la baje con cuidado al piso- quédate aquí -le sonrei-_

 _Sefia: No vayas! -trate de sujetar su mano-_

 _Yiuuji: Lo siento -desaparece-_

Kikuri: interesante –esquivo todos los kunais con facilidad- pero eso es lo mejor que tienes? -miro a su alrededor-

*En ese momento una espada atravesó su

 _hombro*_

Yiuuji: que tal esto? -saque la espada de su hombro-

Kikuri: AAHHH! –Trato de golpearlo pero desapareció- -miro hacia sefia pero él no estaba ahí- como demonios hiciste eso maldito –miraba hacia todos lados-

Yiuuji: -aparecí justo frente a ella- -me puse en guardia-

 _bailemos perra_

Kikuri:…hahaha…como desees humano asqueroso…–saco dos kunais de sus mangas-

*comenzaron a pelear mientras Sefia los observaba*

Sefia:…como puedes luchar contra ella cuando ni siquiera podías devolverme un ataque a mi?...  
-se quedó observando a su invocador como se movía, como luchaba-  
…como es que puedes

 _luchar con ella…con ese cuerpo tan herido...-tome mi espada y escudo-_

Kikuri: admito que eres algo humano, nadie de los tuyos pudo jamás durar tanto

 _luchando_ _contra mi,_ _tiene que ver con esas marcas cierto? –ambos quedaron con sus armas chocando y empujando por ganar y quitarle el arma al otro-_

Yiuuji: -jadea- esto pasa cuando estoy siendo serio aunque tenga sus consecuencias –empuja con más fuerza-

Kikuri: hmm~ -ataca aún más rápido-

Yiuuji: -jadea- -la sigue-

Kikuri: -chocan las armas- tu poder tiene un límite de tiempo~  
me pregunto cuanto podrás aguantar –detiene la espada que estaba a punto de golpearla por la espalda-

Sefia: maldita déjalo de una vez, a quien buscas es a mí no?  
pelea conmigo entonces

Kikuri: que molesta que eres –lo golpea en el estómago y lo patea alejándolo- -lanzo un kunai que le dio directamente en uno de los ojos- -agarro a Sefia y la lanza contra el piso-

Yiuuji: -cayo contra un árbol- -jadeaba- –tomo el kunai y se lo saco- AAHH!

Sefia:…donde esta…-estaba algo mareada- -lo busque con la mirada y lo vi contra

 _un árbol- -pude ver el momento en el que se sacaba un kunai del ojo- YIUUJI! –grite con toda mi fuerza y trate de levantarme-  
*en ese momento unos kunais se clavaron en mis piernas*_

Sefia: AHH! –trate de sacarlos rápidamente-

 _Kikuri: ahora…ya que el gusano está fuera de mi camino…-sonrió-_ _-miles de kunais empezaron a salir de las mangas y flotando alrededor de ella- ''Dark Burial Rain''_

Yiuuji: -sujete mi playera y arranque un trozo de tela con el cual me tape la herida de mi ojo- donde esta –mire hacia donde estaban las dos y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo- SEFIA! –corri hacia ella tan rápido como me fue

 _posible-_


	3. El sacrificio y el poder del angel

_SEFIAA! –corrí tan rápido como pude tratando de llegar a ella que estaba a punto de ser apuñalada por una lluvia kunais que Kikuri había lanzado-_

Sefia: así que…este será…mi fin?...–mientras se resignaba a su muerte vio al joven que la acompaño desde que fue invocada corriendo para intentar salvarla-….corre por favor….–intentando advertirle que escapara trato de levantar su mano pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas-….gracias….-sin poder hacer nada simplemente sonrió y cerró sus ojos-  
*en ese momento se escucharon como los kunais se clavaban en la carne-

Sefia:...no…morí?...-al abrir sus ojos vio como ella seguía a salvo mientras que su joven invocador se había convertido en su escudo-

Yiuuji:…lo siento…creo que no fui…lo suficientemente rápido…quería salvarte…pero esta fue mi única opción…

Sefia:…por qué?...por qué haces esto?...POR QUE ME SALVASTE?!

Yiuuji: tal vez porque no quería ver…como otro ser querido moría en frente de mí otra vez…lo siento…-no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír mientras veía la cara de su compañera-

Kikuri: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Kikuri no paraba de reír mientras observaba la escena*  
pensar que habría alguien tan estúpido como para sacrificarse por alguien que ya está prácticamente muerta!

Sefia: -consumida por la ira recobro un poco de sus fuerzas- -logro sentarse con su invocador en brazos- realmente….eres un estúpido….–Sefia no pudo evitar sonreír levemente- un verdadero….-empezaban a caer lagrimas por sus mejillas-….estúpido…-mientras lo abrazaba noto que algo brillaba en el cuerpo de su invocador—…que es esto?...-cuando tomo el objeto brillante y observarlo por unos momentos lo comprendió-

Sefia:…Una piedra legendaria?...como es qué?….tu?...

Yiuuji:…lo siento…no tuve tiempo de entregártela…supongo que Kikuri tiene razón…soy un estúpido…jajaja…

Sefia: no hables….-apretando la piedra tan fuerte como podía y manteniéndola contra su pecho Sefia comenzó a brillar- terminare con esto de un solo golpe…..y volveremos a casa…..así que no mueras!  
*No pudo evitar llorar mientras le gritaba a su invocador*

Yiuuji: no…prometo nada…-sonreía débilmente mientras trataba de limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de su compañera-

Sefia: -dejándolo en el suelo con cuidado tomo su escudo y su espada- me las pagaras! –mientras se levantaba apoyándose en su espada comenzó brillar mucho más fuerte que antes-

Kikuri: pero que demo- *tuvo que cubrir sus ojos por el repentino flash*  
qué demonios fue eso?...desapareció?...*mientras buscaba la buscaba por todos lados pensó por un segundo* arriba...! *Mirando hacia arriba vio como una espada se dirigía hacia ella para atacarla* eso no bastara! *Esquivo el ataque con facilidad* pensé que tendrías algo más elaborado! Me decepcionas! *En ese instante una espada atravesó su pecho*

Sefia: y que tal esto? –dijo mientras empujaba aún más su espada-

Kikuri: -escupiendo sangre por la boca- COMO ES QUE TU?! *Alejándose rápidamente de ella toco su herida con una mano* *al verla Kikuri lo entendió* esa apariencia…esas alas...tu….acabas de evolucionar?!

Sefia: sorprendida? –mientras movía su espada hacia un lado lanzando la sangre al piso- eso fue por el –apuntando a kikuri con su espada otras 7 aparecieron detrás de ella-

Kauri: eso es imposible! *Saltando al aire tan alto como pudo concentro lo que le quedaba de fuerza en su ataque más fuerte* ''Rival's Blooming End'' SEFIA!

Sefia: -extendiendo sus alas por completo todas las espadas que flotaban a su alrededor se habían fusionado en la espada que blandía en sus manos-  
''Claiomh Soláis'' KIKURI!

*el choque de poderes fue tal que todo termino en una gran y poderosa explosión*

-tras las explosión ambas seguían en pie-  
Kikuri: …así que...esto es estar moribunda…-cae de rodillas al suelo-

*ambas eran poderosas, pero gracias a la repentina evolución de Sefia ahora era mucho más fuerte y Kikuri ya había gastado demasiada energía peleando con ellos durante horas*

Sefia: -poniendo su espada contra el cuello de su archí enemiga- te dije que me las pagarías maldita

Kikuri: jajaja...deberías ver tu cara...ahora sí que te pareces a mi *aun moribunda seguía provocando a su enemiga mientras sonreía sádicamente como era común en ella*

Sefia: AAHHH! –blandió su espada para dar el golpe final-

Yiuuji: ALTO!

Sefia: -detuvo su espada justo al tocar su cuello-…porque?...POR QUE QUIERES QUE ME DETENGA?!  
ELLA TRATO DE MATARME….MILES DE VECES…SOLO PARA SU MALDITA DIVERSION!….ELLA MATO A TANTAS PERSONAS QUE YO QUERIA!

Yiuuji: …si lo haces…solo serás igual que ella…eso es lo que quiere…si la asesinas solo le darás el gusto…

Kikuri: POR QUE TE DETIENES?! NO QUIERES VENGAR A TODOS LOS NIÑOS QUE CONFIABAN EN TI PARA PROTEGERLOS?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA  
SUS GRITOS MIENTRAS SE DESANGRABAN ERAN LO MEJOR AHAHAHAHAHAHA

*Kikuri no paraba de reír mientras provocaba aún más a Sefia*

Sefia: MALDITA! –con lágrimas en los ojos grito y nuevamente levanto su espada para acabarla- -algo la detuvo en ese momento- -su invocador ahora estaba frente a ella cubriendo a Kikuri-

Yiuuji: …no lo hagas…

Sefia:…por qué?...POR QUE LA DEFIENDES?! –Tan cerca de matarla comenzó a temblar al ver como el defendía a su archienemiga-…si no lo hago…ella volverá…y ahora que te conoce…tratara de matarte…

Yiuuji:…tú no lo harás…–con toda la fuerza que le quedaba tomo la espada de las manos de Sefia-…

Sefia: ...como puedes seguir de pie?... –entonces pensó- …como es que puedes empuñar la espada tan fácilmente?...si apenas si pudiste cortar una roca y te desmayaste...–no podía creer lo que estaba viendo-

Yiuuji: sorprendida?...-sonreía mientras empuñaba la espada sagrada-…yo también...!

Kikuri:…un humano que es capaz de blandir ''Holy Eight''...que interesante…! *sonreía mientras veía al humano que acabaría con su vida*

Yiuuji: -blandió la espada con todas sus fuerzas decapitando a la demonio frente a el-...esto se acabó…–tras decir eso su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más y simplemente se desmayó-

Sefia: -atrapándolo antes de que callera al suelo-...realmente…eres un…estúpido...-no podía evitar llorar mientras abrazaba a su invocador inconsciente-

Sefia: es hora de volver –guardo la espada y lo tomo en brazos extendiendo sus nuevas alas y emprendiendo el vuelo de vuelta a casa-

*días después*

-la noticia del exterminio del demonio carmesí había sido esparcida por toda la capital Randall-

Ivris: realmente como terminaron en una situación así? –vendando su brazo derecho- =w=)u

Yiuuji: bueno…pasaron muchas coas –w-)u –sentado en la cama- -la mayor parte del cuerpo está cubierta por vendajes incluido el ojo izquierdo-

Ivris: pensar que un débil como tú se lanzaría ante tal ataque para volverse un escudo….tal vez si eres un estúpido, pero me siento orgullosa de que seas mi invocador –termina de vendarle el brazo-

Yiuuji: me alegro cumplir con tus expectativas -w-

Ivris: bien me voy, trata de descansar y no hagas movimientos forzosos ni trates de quitarte los vendajes entendido? –recoge el botiquín y su báculo-

Yiuuji: entendido y también gracias por curarme –cierra los ojos- -sonríe-

Ivris: -abriendo la puerta- es lo menos que podía hacer –se va-

Sefia: -entra en el cuarto- -lo mira casi completamente vendado- -se acerca lentamente- …estas bien?...

Yiuuji: bueno…no puedo moverme mucho y solo puedo ver de un ojo mientras el otro sana y esta vendado…pero si estoy bien

Sefia: -observo como la gran mayoría del cuerpo de su invocador estaba vendado por tantas heridas- ….lo….si…en...to –susurro-

Yiuuji: dijiste algo? –pudo ver como ella comenzó a temblar- Sefia?

Sefia: -se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas- -comenzó a llorar-…perdón…-se cubría la cara con ambas manos-…perdóname por favor…fui débil…no pude protegerte!

Yiuuji: pero Sefia estoy bien y tú también lo estas, ambos seguimos convida

Sefia: pero mírate!  
Estarás en la cama quien sabe durante cuantas semanas o meses porque yo no pude protegerte! –las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas-  
te critique tanto porque pensé que eras débil…pero al final hiciste un inmenso sacrificio por alguien como yo…pudiste haber muerto lo comprendes?!

Yiuuji: -le acaricia la cabeza- por supuesto que lo comprendo

Sefia: ENTONCES POR QUE?!  
Incluso te suplique que escaparas…no quería ver más cadáveres mucho menos el tuyo y vas y haces esto!  
POR QUE LO HICISTE?! POR QUE SALVAR A ALGUIEN COMO YO?! –Sus gritos demostraban todo el dolor que fue acumulando a lo largo de los milenios y que termino quebrándose por el sacrificio de su invocador-

Yiuuji: -gira sobre la cama y trata de pararse- -le tiemblan las piernas-

Sefia: porque te levantas? No ves que tu cuerpo está en su límite?! –le grito-

Yiuuji: -se deja caer de rodillas frente a ella y la abraza-

Sefia: …eh?...–lo mira-…que haces?...

 _Yiuuji: tratar de aliviar tu dolor –le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente-  
perdóname…sé que me pedias que no querías ver ningún otro cadáver de un ser querido…pero yo no tampoco quería ver otro cadáver…con los cadáveres de mi padre y mi madre fue más que suficiente…no pienso perder a nadie más…_

Sefia:…eres un huérfano?...

Yiuuji: desde los 5 años…fue una noche…aparentemente alguien había entrado en la casa y los asesino mientras ambos dormían…cuando desperté y fui a buscarlos porque ya me parecía raro que no estuvieran despiertos…los vi…-la abrazo más fuerte y comenzó a temblar-

Sefia: -lo alejo- -lo sujeto por las mejillas y lo vio fijamente por unos segundos- debió ser realmente duro, que un niño tenga que soportar tal carga desde esa edad –con sus manos le acaricio las mejillas suavemente-

Yiuuji:…no tienes idea de cuánto…-cerro los ojos y se quedó quieto para sentir la suavidad de sus manos-…en cierto modo…el que hagas esto me calma…

Sefia: -se ríe- realmente eres raro –lo abrazo y se puso a jugar con su cabello- realmente eres un cabeza dura muy raro Yiuuji

Yiuuji:…pensé que nunca me llamarías por mi nombre…-puso la mejilla contra la de ella –pudo sentir un calor inusual- -giro un poco la cabeza y pudo ver como la oreja de Sefia estaba completamente roja- -se rio-

Sefia: q-que es tan gracioso? –apretó un poco en una de sus heridas-

Yiuuji: oye no puedes hacer eso solo porque estas avergonzada! –se alejó rápidamente- eso duele mucho sabes?

Sefia: p-perdón –agacho la cabeza-

Yiuuji: ahora te ganaste un castigo –la hizo levantar la mirada-

Sefia: c-castigo? –estaba completamente sonrojada- q-que clase de castigo?

Yiuuji: -se levantó con dificultad y volvió a la cama- -acomodo las almohadas y se sentó en contra de ellas- ven y siéntate aquí a mi lado, tú me cuidaras hasta que yo mejore ese será tu castigo

Sefia: e-está bien –se paró y se sentó al lado de el en la cama-

Yiuuji: ahora la otra parte de tu castigo será abrazarme hasta que yo diga que te detengas

Sefia: en serio planeas avergonzarme tanto?! –estaba roja como un tomate-

Yiuuji: es parte de tu castigo así que deberás hacerlo

Sefia: -suspira- -se acomodó y lo abrazo- a-así está bien? –Seguía roja-

Yiuuji: -giro la cabeza y la puso contra la de ella- -tomo una de sus manos y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella- sí, así está muy bien –cerró los ojos y se quedó callado mientras sonreía-

Sefia: -levanto un poco la cabeza y lo miro sonreír tan tranquilamente- -se quedó mirándolo durante minutos- porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo? –se preguntaba a ella misma en su mente- porque esa sonrisa siempre me da tanta paz?

Yiuuji: -se quedó en sus brazos-

Sefia: se durmió? –le toco la mejilla y vio que no había respuesta- -se rio- sí que es raro –lo bajo con cuidado y acomodo en la cama- -se quedó mirándolo- realmente que tendrá tu sonrisa que me da tanta paz –uso los dedos y toco sus labios para hacerlo sonreír- -sintió como se sonrojaba-

Yiuuji: …Sefia…-entre abrió los ojos-…porque Sefia esta tan cerca?...-estaba cansado-...acaso estoy soñando?...

Sefia: así es esto es solo un sueño –decidió seguirle la corriente-

Yiuuji: ya veo…podrías abrazarme…?

Sefia: claro –lo abraza-

Yiuuji:…sabes?...ahora me siento en paz…-sonrió-…podrías acercar la cara y mirarme?

Sefia: -hizo lo que él le pidió- -se puso roja de nuevo por lo cerca que estaba de el- a-así está bien?

Yiuuji: si –sonrió- -le dio un beso- así está bien –le toco la mejilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos-

Sefia: -no podía hablar- -estaba aún más roja que antes-…ese fue mi primer…-comenzó a temblar- -se tapó la boca y grito-

Yiuuji: -la jala y la hace mirar hacia el- -la abraza- -sigue dormido-

Sefia: -se asustó al verlo hacer eso pero se empezó a tranquilizar mientras era abrazada-…creo que ya sé por qué me das tanta paz…-lo abrazo y enterró la cara en su cuello-…pensar que me enamoraría de un idiota…-se rio un poco-…supongo que no es tan malo…-se acomodo y se durmio junto con el-


End file.
